


Blond Ambition

by kumjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Sex, Biting, Bottom Sehun, Friends With Benefits, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Past Underage Sex, Top Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sehun's birthday, and he just really wants to see Jongin with blond hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blond Ambition

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired due to Jongin's recent return to blond. Please note that this was formerly part of a larger work, so there may be a couple of plot holes, but I tried to rectify most of them.

Birthdays were never really a big deal to Sehun, they were really just another day and always had been. When he’d been younger, his family hadn’t thrown him any parties or anything like that, it simply passed with a “Happy Birthday” being thrown in every now and again. Now that he was away from them, it was filled with messages on social networks wishing him a happy one. It wasn’t that he particularly cared, it wasn’t anything all that important for him to be a year older.

He sat in his room, clicking through his social media with little interest as nothing seemed to be catching his eye when there was a knock on the door. His roommate had been more or less gone for a while, which wasn’t something he considered particularly unfortunate. So with a slight frown, seeing as it wasn’t all that often he got visitors, he slid the laptop off his lap and stood to open the door. “Jongin, hey,” he nodded, seeing the familiar face of his re-acquainted who seemed to be the only person that came over. Sporadically as it was.

They'd been close all through school, being best friends and hanging out most of their weekends and after school. But in the summer of their junior year, Sehun's family had moved away and they'd lost contact. At least until they found themselves suddenly attending the same college. Jongin's memory proved to be rather sporadic, having forgotten most of the details along the way, but he remembered Sehun enough to want to still hang around him, even if he had to fill in spots every now and again.

“Yo,” came the greeting as he slid his way beside Sehun and into the room, not bothering to be invited.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, shutting the door and turning to see Jongin flop onto his bed as though it were his own room. But it wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to, and simply shook his head at the sight.

“I was bored,” he mumbled, opening Sehun’s laptop and gesturing for him to input his password.

“Don’t you have a computer? You’d better not go looking for porn,” he warned him, but typed it in for the other anyway, sitting down next to him with a sigh. “You could have at least brought coffee with you.”

Jongin glanced up at him and shrugged, “I wanted company, and I like seeing what you do on this thing all the time,” he answered, clicking a few things on the device. “Isn’t my presence enough?”

Sehun snorted, running a hand through his hair, “I guess. Just don’t post anything weird.”

He caught the edge of a grin from the other, and he knew it was likely that there would be at least one questionable post later on. “You got a message,” he hummed, tapping a few more times. “Wait…is it your birthday?”

“Yeah,” he shrugged, picking up his phone and glancing at the notification in his inbox. He didn’t expect Jongin of all people to actually remember, even if they had gone to school together their whole lives.

“Oh…I kind of forgot,” Jongin admitted with a sheepish laugh afterword, “Happy Birthday, though. How old are you again? Are we the same age?”

Sehun glanced up, watching the other for a long moment, “Yeah, kind of. It’s my twentieth,” he nodded, wondering how the other could forget so much. Or maybe he’d simply never paid all that much attention.

“Hmm…well…what can I get you?” A frown of contemplation passed over his features.

“…don’t worry about it,” Sehun didn’t expect to be given anything for the day, it really was just any other day.

The click of his laptop alerted him that Jongin had closed it and he glanced up again from his phone, “Nope, that’s not going to work. What do you want?” another grin accompanied his words.

In that moment he stood struck by the pretty smile that lit up his face, by how soft his lips looked. “Uh, really, I don’t know,” he shook his head to shake off the thoughts, but he knew that the other wasn’t going to let it go, judging by the frown that threatened to take over his expression. “How about you let me dye your hair?” he suggested suddenly.

The surprise was written on Jongin’s face, in the curve of his brows at the words. “Why would you want to dye _my_ hair for _your_ gift?”

“I don’t know. I still have some bleach, and I like dying people’s hair. It’s _my_ birthday that you forgot about after all,” he reminded playfully, “Even though we’ve been friends for, oh, how many years now?”

A hand lifted to quiet him, “Okay, okay, I give. It’s weird, but why not I guess. So, wait you want to make me blond?”

Sehun nodded, sliding out of the bed to retreat into the bathroom to gather the products to do the job. “And you have to let me take pictures of you,” he called out behind him toward the other room.

“Ooh, voyeuristic,” came the voice much closer than anticipated.

He jumped slightly, standing only to bump into Jongin who was standing much closer than expected as well. “Get your dick away from my ass,” he half-laughed and turned to place the products on the edge of the sink.

“Like you’d mind.”

A long glare accompanied the other’s taunt before he quietly commanded him to sit down so he could do his hair and turned on the radio at the his request since “bleaching is such an annoying process.” It took a tedious amount of time to brush the dye into Jongin’s hair and waiting for it to strip the darkness out. But Sehun didn't mind, he liked the way it felt as he played with the other's hair, knowing how soft it was despite the disposable gloves he had on. And Jongin had a bit of a habit to mouth the words to songs he knew, in a way that Sehun found utterly distracting. But once the dye was settled, he ushered Jongin into the shower to wash it out with a few complaints of “it stings.”

While Jongin was rinsing the dye out, Sehun busied himself by slipping back into his room to scroll through his dashboard again, with people asking why he was suddenly posting porn. A sigh, knowing that had been Jongin’s doing, and simply answered with _I post whatever I like,_ even if he hadn’t been the one to post it at all. When he heard the water turn off in the shower, he stood and waited outside the door since they still had to put in the toner before he had to rinse that out as well. Bleaching was by no means an easy process, but Sehun felt it was worth it, even if it wasn’t his own hair at the time that was being done.

“Is it supposed to be this yellow?” came the whiny voice of Jongin inside the bathroom, the door opening.

Sehun rolled his eyes, “Toner,” he said simply before stepping inside the steamy bathroom and grabbed the blow-dryer.

“This is too complicated,” came another protest, but he followed along after him anyway.

“Jesus, Jongin, do you only use hot water or something?” he ignored him and simply turned on the device, fingers sliding through his friend's hair to get more air to it and dry. Of course, the position only served to let him be closer to him than usual, and the blow-dryer had Jongin closing his eyes. It reminded Sehun a bit of a cat. From this vantage, however, it was apparent just how attracted he still was to him. Most of the time he was able to ignore those thoughts since he could just dwell on him being annoying or something, but there was something so unprotected about him in that moment that it made the younger’s stomach clench in an uncomfortable way.

After another shower, Jongin’s hair was finally looking about the right shade, and he yet again stood in front of the sink as Sehun blow-dryed his hair for the second time. “It looks good,” he confirmed as he continued to draw his fingers through the hair, making sure that it would be even and the right color when dry.

Jongin cracked an eye open at him in skepticism, “You didn’t secretly dye me pink did you?”

“Do you really think I would do that?” Sehun feigned innocence, making Jongin frown just slightly before he shook his head and turned off the blow-dryer. “Look for yourself,” he gestured, stepping out of the way for him.

He watched as he moved to look at himself in the mirror, fingers moving to his hair to swipe through the newly-blond locks with a quiet hum of approval. “You know cosmetology school would have taken less of your time,” he snorted quietly, glancing toward the younger in the mirror.

A shrug, “Does it meet your approval at least?” he asked. Instead of answering, Jongin turned away and wrapped an arm around Sehun’s waist, drawing him closer. “What are you doing?” Sehun questioned, playfully pushing the other away from him to no avail, an almost laugh in his voice.

His question was only met with a slight smirk before Jongin leaned in, lips brushing against Sehun’s agonizingly slowly. A flutter went through his stomach, and instead of pushing him away again, his hand grasped his shoulder lightly. It hadn’t been something he’d expected from his friend, but it brought back memories of when they were younger and too many of Sehun’s thoughts had been devoted to Jongin.

With a slight tilt of his head, Jongin began moving his lips against his, still almost teasing in the slow manner of his movements. A quiet sound left Sehun’s throat, muffled against the other’s kiss, but it was evident by the slight smirk he could feel pressed against him that Jongin had heard it anyway. After a moment, and a teasing nip to Sehun’s bottom lip later, he drew back again, though the hand around his waist remained.

Sehun paused for a moment, attempting to catch his breath in the moment afterword before his thoughts began returning to him and he shook his head slightly. “What was that for?” he asked quietly, though he could feel a faint heat on his cheeks and knew it was distinctly possible he was blushing.

“Happy Birthday,” came the response with an almost expected teasing smile, leaning in once more to press their lips together gently.

The kiss left Sehun slightly confused, a little dizzy, and overall wanting more. It had been years since he’d kissed Jongin, not to mention far too long since he’d kissed anyone in general. He hadn’t known until that moment, however, how much he’d longed to kiss his friend again. When he finally came to himself again, however, Jongin was already back in the room, lounging against Sehun's pillows and glancing through his phone.

It occurred to him, of course, that perhaps the kiss meant a lot more to him than it did to Jongin, but he didn’t put all that much thought into second guessing himself and simply went out to join him again. A glance upward from Jongin, and Sehun tossed away the doubts, his hand coming to cup the elder’s cheek and closed the distance between them again. He could feel the slight smirk on the other’s lips before he began to ease into kiss as well, hands drifted toward Sehun’s waist, gently tugging him closer. Sehun took the movement as the initiative to break the kiss for the moment, slipping onto the bed and swinging a leg over Jongin to straddle his hips.

“I like when you're impatient,” came the amused words, trailing off into a soft laugh before his hands drifted back to Sehun, this time coming to rest on either side of his thighs.

“Shut up,” he mumbled, though his tone concealed a trace of amusement before leaning in to kiss the other again. There was a different feeling to this kiss, Jongin’s lips more insistent from before, and Sehun could feel the distinct sensation of a warmth beginning in the pit of his stomach. Sehun’s hands lifted to run through Jongin’s hair, the soft, newly dyed tendrils slipping pleasantly through his fingers.

After a few moments of their easy kiss, and Sehun felt a tongue swipe across the crease of his lips, drawing a quiet sound from him as he parted his lips to the other. The sweep of their tongues against each other drew another soft moan from him, something earning him a light squeeze on his thighs that only made him press his hips downward a little more into the other’s. Sehun wasn’t sure how long they kissed, it could have been seconds or dozens of minutes, but he lost himself in simply feeling the pliant tongue searching his mouth, teasing the roof of his mouth and scraping along his teeth, the soft lips against his own and the hands that kneaded his thighs.

“I want you,” Sehun whispered quietly against Jongin’s mouth, “please.” Most of the time he was much too shy to be so forward in those situations, but there was a level of comfort with the other that had developed over the years even if there was a possibility that Jongin would tease him for it later. He didn’t care how needy he sounded, because all of his thoughts for the moment simply pointed in repeating refrain of the other’s name.

Instead of answering him, however, Jongin hooked his leg around Sehun’s and turned to switch their positions. Sehun let out a quiet laugh at the movement, his hands reaching for his friend's shirt to pull upward, tanned flesh becoming visible as he did so. Jongin accommodated the movement, lifting his arms above his head and taking the shirt from Sehun, tossing it behind him somewhere in the vicinity of the floor. Before the younger could gain his bearings again, however, Jongin’s lips were on his neck, peppering open mouthed kisses along his skin before sucking softly.

“No marks,” Sehun whined quietly, only to have his friend swat his side in retaliation.

“You’ll get what I give you,” he said, though Sehun could feel the smile against his neck. A quiet sound emitted from his throat as he felt Jongin’s teeth brush against the sensitive flesh, but it was only for a moment as he simply pulled away again to tug on Sehun’s shirt roughly. It didn’t take long for them to remove their clothes, a few stumbles and muffled laughs when Jongin managed to get caught in his pants, but they managed.

“How long has it been?” Jongin asked with a slightly lifted brow once they’d managed their clothes off.

“…A while,” he said vaguely. Truthfully he could hardly remember, but he didn't want to admit that to someone who he had no doubt found it easy to get laid whenever he wanted.

Once Jongin had re-settled between Sehun’s legs, he brought his fingers up to Sehun’s mouth, tapping his bottom lip lightly. “Suck,” he demanded, though a trace of a smirk was written on his expression. In any other moment Sehun knew he would have blushed most likely, but instead the command went straight to his groin and he accommodatingly parted his lips for the fingers. A soft hum came from his throat as he sucked on the digits, tongue swirling around and between them intently. He could feel the way that Jongin was watching him, dark lust-filled eyes intent on his lips stretched around his fingers.

After a moment longer, Jongin withdrew them from the other’s mouth with a quiet pop sound and moved to bring his fingers lower, nudging Sehun’s thighs further apart. He hissed softly as the cool digits brushed along his length, teasingly running along the vein before running down toward his entrance. Sehun bit his lip softly as the other circled his rim teasingly before he began pushing a finger inside, letting himself adjust to the feeling. Lips brushed against his collarbone, trailing along toward his neck as he began slipping another finger inside. It felt a bit premature, as a slight burn began from the stretch, but a low moan was drawn out of him as Jongin’s tongue snaked out to brush over his Adam’s apple, his throat constricting at the sensation.

The fingers twisted and curved inside of him, parting and brushing along his insides in a way that made him almost dizzy. “Jongin…” came the almost breathless reply as the fingers brushed over the bundle of nerves inside of him.

Another slight smirk against his skin where the other had been nipping gently at his skin and he pulled away. “Tell me what you want,” he ordered, fingers never ceasing their brushing along his insides.

Sehun’s hips rolled against Jongin’s fingers, wanting more of the pleasure that continued to build. He knew that Jongin liked to play games, but he needed this. “Fuck me,” he half-growled, nipping at Jongin’s bottom lip.

“Patience, my sweet,” Jongin leaned forward to capture him in another brief kiss before the fingers slipped out of him. He asked whether Sehun had anything for lubricant, but when he received a negative answer, Jongin merely shrugged and spit into his palm. Sehun made a face briefly, but watching his friend stroke himself served to only heighten the anticipation. A raspy groan emitted from the other’s throat as he touched himself before he shifted to re-position himself between Sehun’s legs. A glance followed before he began pushing inside.

Sehun let out a sound that was close to a whimper as he became all too aware of the feeling of becoming so increasingly full, a burning sensation coursing through his lower back as Jongin pushed inside achingly slowly. There was a quiet curse under his breath before Jongin leaned forward and began placing soft kisses along his jawline, distracting him from the discomfort they both knew would fade. Sehun let his hands wander up along the other’s smooth back, his warm fingers trailing over cool skin before sinking the digits into Jongin’s hair, pulling lightly as the other finally managed to seat himself fully inside. He was thankful that he didn’t move, Sehun instead attempting to regain his breath while Jongin continued the kisses against his skin.

“Shh, just relax, baby,” he said, tongue swiping along Sehun’s earlobe.

The younger couldn’t help but think that Jongin had become far more gentle over the years in comparison to their first time together, but the thought was fleeting as he lifted his hips slightly, testing the sensations. A low groan emitted from his friend near his ear, causing Sehun’s eyes to flutter shut for a moment, “Move,” he half-whined, fingers tugging lightly on the blond hair.

There was a quiet chuckle against his skin before he did as he was asked, beginning to thrust shallowly inside of him. There wasn’t quite enough lubricant for the burn to have ceased as much as he would have hoped, but he didn’t say anything about it, simply let out a low moan and hooked his legs around the other’s hips for a more comfortable angle and to pull him in deeper. Jongin lifted so that his hands are resting on either side of Sehun’s head, allowing him more purchase for the movements of his hips. Sehun couldn’t handle the way the other looked at him so intensely, once again letting his eyelids flutter closed, fingers trailing away from the hair to scrape lightly down his back.

A quiet growl emitted from Jongin at the action, his hips never stopping the slow, deep rhythm he set up. It didn’t take long for the pain to melt away completely, instead turning into an overwhelming heated sensation that spread throughout his entire body. When Jongin’s pace quickened, Sehun’s voice punctured the silence with intermittent moans, rolling his hips against the thrusts.

Jongin uttered a few select curses and moved to instead rest on his elbows, forehead leaning into the crook of Sehun’s shoulder. His hips continued to snap into Sehun as he dug his fingernails into the skin of Jongin’s lower back. A particularly well-aimed thrust made a rather loud cry come from his throat, back arching off of the bed. Apparently, Jongin had been waiting for something like that as he continued to angle his hips just so, his own moans muffled against Sehun’s skin before he drew back enough to whisper a hoarse command of, “Touch yourself.”

The sound of his voice like that, of course, sent a twitch through his cock anyway, his hand moving from the sweat-slicked back of his friend to reach between their bodies and run his fingers over his nearly-aching length that dripped with precum. He hadn’t realized just how much this had all gotten to him, but the heavy feeling in his stomach as he pumped himself let him know it was all culminating quicker than expected.

It was apparent, however, that he wasn’t the only one feeling the same way, as Jongin’s thrusts began to get more erratic and desperate, slamming into Sehun with none of the same gentleness as before. The coinciding sensations of Jongin’s hips moving against him and his own fingers moving along his length were quickly becoming too much to handle, and he couldn’t tell if his moans and cries were getting louder or if he was just becoming more aware of them.

Sehun was the one to hit his peak first, back arching off of the bed and toes curling with a loud cry of the other’s name, his release spurted onto his hand and along his stomach, painting his pale skin in streaks of white. Jongin, however, continued to move inside of him, his lips again moving to Sehun’s neck where he placed a quick kiss before biting down harshly into the soft skin.

A gasp escaped him, the feeling of Jongin using his over-stimulated body and the pain of being bitten in the same moment making him clutch the sheets harshly. Jongin ran a soothing hand through his hair briefly, though the motion of his hips didn’t cease and his lips closed over the wound he had made, sucking softly. It didn’t take long for Jongin to hit his climax, hips stuttering for a moment or two as Sehun clenched his muscles around him, attempting to milk his release from him as much as possible. Lips unclenched from his neck and a hoarse groan came from the other as his release spilled inside of Sehun. Neither of them moved from said position for a few beats, Sehun trying to regain his breath and Jongin his strength before he slowly disengaged himself from where he was wrapped up in Sehun, pulling out gently which made Sehun hiss softly at the emptiness.

“Here,” Jongin gave a slightly breathy laugh as he plucked some tissue from the nightstand, handing it to the younger to clean himself up. Sehun made a face as he swiped at himself before simply excusing himself to the bathroom for the moment. Staring at himself in the mirror briefly, he wasn’t sure exactly how he felt about what had passed between them yet again, but with a sigh decided it wasn’t worth pondering about. Not at the moment, not when he was still beautifully blissed out from Jongin.

When he re-emerged, Jongin was back laying down on the bed and reached for Sehun when he saw him.

“What are you doing?” Sehun asked with a light laugh.

“Come cuddle with me.”

“…I don’t cuddle.”

A look of momentary disbelief passed over his friend’s face. “We just fucked and you won’t cuddle with me? Come here,” he demanded, though there was still a hint of laughter in his voice.

With a roll of his eyes, Sehun decided that this once couldn’t really hurt, and let himself be pulled into Jongin’s arms. “…These sheets are still dirty,” he mumbled quietly.

“Shut up and sleep,” Jongin nuzzled his cheek lightly and drew the blankets over them both.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also full disclosure that I technically wrote this 2 years ago, but it wasn't posted, so I figured this was a good time. Cross-posted to AFF & LJ.


End file.
